nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Oscuramento globale
Con la locuzione oscuramento globale, o offuscamento globale (in inglese: global dimming), viene indicata la riduzione graduale dell'irraggiamento solare sulla superficie terrestre, osservata a partire dagli anni 1950. Al rovescio è stato osservato un aumento di luminosità della Terra verso lo spazio tramite le apparecchiature (radiometri) in dotazione ai satelliti artificiali in orbita proprio per l'aumentata riflettanza dell'atmosfera terrestre. David J. Travis et alii, "Contrails reduce daily temperature range" , Nature p. 601 vol. 418 (2002)]]|}} Descrizione L'entità del fenomeno varia a livello geografico, ma globalmente è stata stimata una riduzione complessiva della radiazione solare al suolo tra il 2% ed il 5% nel periodo tra gli anni 1960 e gli anni 1990. Questa tendenza è rallentata nell'ultimo decennio, e localmente sembra essersi invertita. L'oscuramento globale potrebbe aver mascherato parzialmente gli effetti del riscaldamento globale e, analogamente, la recente inversione di tendenza potrebbe averli accentuati. Cause Si pensa che la causa principale dell'oscuramento globale sia da imputare all'aumentata presenza in atmosfera di particolato sospeso in forma di aerosol come effetto dell'inquinamento. Questo particolato ha il doppio effetto di diffondere la luce, rifletterla parzialmente e di fungere da nucleo di condensazione per le gocce d'acqua che formano le nubi. L'aerosol e altri particolati assorbono la radiazione solare riflettendola parzialmente verso lo spazio; possono fungere, inoltre, da nuclei di condensazione per le gocce d'acqua che formano le nuvole. L'incremento dell'inquinamento atmosferico causa l'aumento di particelle sospese e la formazione di nuvole costituite da gocce di piccole dimensioni. Il conseguente maggior numero di punti di riflessione aumenta l'albedo dell'atmosfera. Le nuvole assorbono sia il calore irradiato dalla superficie terrestre che quello del Sole. L'effetto combinato di questi fattori varia, in modo complesso, a seconda dell'altitudine, della località, della luminosità e del tempo atmosferico (notte, giorno, stagioni). In genere durante il giorno predomina l'assorbimento della luce solare (con l'effetto di mitigare il riscaldamento sulla superficie terrestre); di notte invece la retroriflessione della radiazione terrestre rallenta la perdita di calore della Terra. Ricerche orientale. Dozzine di incendi ardono sulla superficie (indicati dai punti in rosso) e un velo di fumo e ceneri (visibile in grigio) copre il cielo soprastante. Foto acquisita tramite lo strumento MODIS installato, per questo scopo, a bordo del satellite artificiale Aqua della NASA.]] Tra i primi a studiare gli effetti della radiazione solare sul clima vi fu Mikhail Ivanovich Budyko, nel 1969, che tramite semplici modelli climatici bidimensionali investigò l'impatto dell'albedo glaciale nel bilancio energetico atmosferico. Budyko, Mikhail I., "The effect of solar radiation variations on the climate of the Earth," Tellus vol. 21, (1969) pp. 611–619 Budyko riscontrò una correlazione positiva tra l'aumento delle precipitazioni nevose e del ghiaccio, e la quantità di radiazione solare riflessa nello spazio. L'aumentata riflessione causa una diminuzione della temperatura globale del pianeta. Altre ricerche successive indagarono il ruolo - nelle variazioni climatiche - dell'inquinamento atmosferico e delle eruzioni vulcaniche (Rasool et alii, 1971 ; Lockwood, 1979 ). Nel 1989, Atsumo Ohmura, geografo dell'ETH Zürich, pubblicò uno studio dove analizzava i dati statistici sull'irraggiamento solare della superficie terrestre, ed evidenziava una diminuzione del 10% avvenuta nel corso dei precedenti tre decenni. Ohmura, A. and Lang, H., "Secular variation of global radiation in Europe. Abstracts, International Radiation Symposium '88", Lille, August 1988, 165.. L'effetto della diminuzione avrebbe dovuto condurre ad un raffreddamento dell'atmosfera, un risultato apparentemente in contraddizione con gli effetti del riscaldamento globale. Ben presto furono effettuate nuove ricerche che confermarono il trend individuato da Ohmura (Russak, 1990 Russak, V., "Trends of solar radiation, cloudiness and atmospheric transparency during recent decades in Estonia", Tellus B, vol. 42, issue 2, p. 206; Liepert, 1994 Beate Liepert et alii "Solar radiation in Germany - Observed trends and an assessment of their causes", Contrib. atmos. phys., 1994, vol. 67, no1, pp. 15-29). Nel 1992, Gerry Stanhill descrisse per la prima volta il fenomeno con la parola dimming (offuscamento, oscuramento). L'incidenza dell'oscuramento globale varia localmente e nel corso dell'anno, ma è stato stimato un aumento medio annuale dell'oscuramento di circa il 2-3% Liepert, B. G., "Observed Reductions in Surface Solar Radiation in the United States and Worldwide from 1961 to 1990", Geophys. Res. Lett. 29, 12 (2002) PDF (un valore molto superiore alla riduzione della radiazione solare ) fino agli anni 1990 quando il fenomeno ha mostrato una inversione di tendenza. Negli anni novanta fu effettuato un esperimento alle isole Maldive, in modo da comprovare che le cause dell'oscuramento fossero effettivamente dovute all'inquinamento atmosferico. Fu registrata una riduzione del 10% dell'irraggiamento (contro l'1% inizialmente previsto) nelle isole coperte dai venti stagionali (molto inquinati) provenienti dall'India meridionale J. Srinivasan et alii, "Asian Brown Cloud – fact and fantasy." Current Science, 2002, Vol. 83, No. 5, 586-592.. Anche le scie di condensazione degli aeromobili hanno un impatto sul fenomeno: un'evidenza di questo la si è avuta durante gli attentati dell'11 settembre 2001. La sospensione dei voli aerei durante quella giornata è stata associata ad una diminuzione dell'emissione in atmosfera, dando evidenza empirica di un anomalo aumento dell'escursione termica tra notte e giorno (ca. 1 °C) in alcune zone degli USA normalmente interessati da traffico aereo. Condizione evidenziata e confermata anche da Chuck Long, membro dell'Earth System Research Laboratory del NOAA, definendo il fenomeno come sbiancamento del cielo "whitening", oltre ad un effetto involontario di geoingegneria, ma ancora con effetti sconosciuti.Evidence of Clear-Sky Daylight Whitening: Are we already conducting geoengineering? Nel 2005 Wild, Pinker e altri hanno registrato una inversione dell'effetto (localmente fino al 4%), a partire dagli anni novanta Martin Wild et alii, "From Dimming to Brightening: Decadal Changes in Solar Radiation at Earth's Surface", Science, 2005, Vol. 308. no. 5723, pp. 847 - 850 R. T. Pinker et alii, "Do Satellites Detect Trends in Surface Solar Radiation?", Science, 2005, Vol. 308. no. 5723, pp. 850 - 854 Wild, M., A. Ohmura, and K. Makowski (2007), "Impact of global dimming and brightening on global warming", Geophys. Res. Lett., 34. Sembra che una fra le cause di ciò sia la diminuzione di particolato e SOx disperso in atmosfera (non di gas serra) che si è cominciato a registrare grazie a legislazioni favorevoli al contenimento dell'inquinamento, in particolare in Europa. Effetti sul clima L'irraggiamento solare provoca il riscaldamento degli oceani e la conseguente evaporazione dell'acqua che ricade successivamente come pioggia. La riduzione dell'irraggiamento causata dalla presenza di aerosol nell'aria, può quindi avere un'influenza negativa sul ciclo idrogeologico del pianeta. L'offuscamento globale potrebbe avere perciò effetti su larga scala sul clima. Alcuni modelli climatici sembrano indicare che una riduzione dell'irraggiamento superficiale può aver contribuito alla mancata formazione dei monsoni nell'Africa subsahariana durante gli anni settanta e ottanta, con conseguenti carestie come quella provocata dalla tragica Siccità del Sahel. Allo stesso modo tramite l'offuscamento da parte degli aerosol si tende a spiegare buona parte del lieve raffreddamento climatico globale registrato nel trentennio compreso tra il 1945 e il 1975. Nel complesso sembra che l'oscuramento globale abbia contenuto i flussi energetici fra l'atmosfera e la superficie terrestre, con un relativo calo dell'evaporazione ed aumento dell'umidità atmosferica, ma una conseguente riduzione delle precipitazioni The Lamont-Doherty Earth Observatory (LDEO): "Could Reducing Global Dimming Mean a Hotter, Dryer World?". Relazioni con il riscaldamento globale Alcuni scienziati ritengono che l'offuscamento globale mascheri parzialmente gli effetti del riscaldamento globale, al punto che una risoluzione dell'oscuramento globale potrebbe portare ad un aumento delle temperature superiore a quanto ipotizzato realclimate.org: "Global Dimming II" (2005). La riduzione del particolato in atmosfera è relativamente veloce una volta fermata l'immissione degli inquinanti in atmosfera, mentre l'inerzia degli effetti del riscaldamento globale è molto superiore e più difficilmente controllabile. Il fenomeno è globale, ma i suoi effetti sono locali: infatti, mentre gran parte del globo si è riscaldata, le regioni investite da venti inquinati si sono raffreddate. Questo potrebbe spiegare il relativo raffrescamento della parte est degli Stati Uniti rispetto alla costa ovest The Union of Concerned Scientists: "Crichton's Thriller State of Fear: Separating Fact from Fiction" (2006) . Note Voci correlate * Riscaldamento globale * Radiazione solare * Siccità del Sahel * Teoria del complotto sulle scie chimiche Collegamenti esterni * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Argomenti controversi Categoria:Problemi ambientali Categoria:Fenomeni climatici Categoria:Mutamenti climatici Categoria:Scienza di confine Categoria:Pseudoscienza